


You can't jumpcut reality

by confusedsatanist



Series: Youtube! au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a famous youtuber, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Social Media, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teacher Keith (Voltron), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedsatanist/pseuds/confusedsatanist
Summary: Hunk Garrett @hunkalicious tweeted:Had Lance and friends over for dinner and can I just say: I thought the concept of an emo phase was restricted to the ages of 11-15. I was wrong.Part 2 of the youtube!au. Keith's students are still trying to figure out who his mysterious fiancé is, Lance thinks he's funny and Pidge is just done.





	You can't jumpcut reality

 

 

 

Pidge sighed and looked at her watch. She and Allura had been waiting outside Lance’s apartment for nearly ten minutes, and she was beginning to get fidgety. Beside her, Allura was on the phone, presumably to Coran, and had one hand in Pidge’s hair, stroking soothingly. Just as she was about to leave, Keith Kogane came racing down the hallway.

     “About time, nerd.” Pidge grumbled, and Keith scowled at her. He unlocked the apartment door, and the three of them entered. Allura didn’t say anything but looked relieved they had been able to get into the apartment at all. “Where’s Lance?”

     Keith frowned. “He got held up. Crazy fans. He’s on his way and told me to apologise for him.” He walked into the kitchen area. “You guys want anything?”

     “Uh, the ad revenue from this video that we have yet to film?” Pidge joked. When Keith didn’t say anything, she spoke up again. “Just a coke please. Allura’ll probably have a green tea or something.”

     Allura glared at Pidge for a tense moment, before relenting and nodding. “Yeah, a green tea please.” She said, her clear Altean accent as elegant as ever. Pidge gave her girlfriend a smug grin. Keith busied himself with making the drinks, and Pidge pulled out her phone.

     The first thing she checked was Instagram, but she lost interest after the first few memes and pictures of people’s fancy dinners. She checked Lance’s story, though, and sure enough he had a couple of selfies with fans.

     He was wearing his VidCon hat, ironically on a day he was attempting to go undisturbed, and his trademark green jacket. Although his grin was wide, and Pidge knew he loved meeting fans, he looked tired. She knew what it was like; he had somewhere to be, but he couldn’t catch a break. She sighed and switched to twitter.

 

**Asian Bucky Barnes @cyborg_soldier tweeted:**

Caught a wild @mattata sneaking in through the window with a bag of gummy worms

|

**Abducted by aliens @mattata replied:**

It wasn’t worth it. Kuro is a literal demon and scratched me.

 

Matt Holt was Pidge’s older brother. Having gone to school and later college with both Shiro and Adam, he regularly could be found at their house or in Shiro’s vlogs. As far as she knew, he was popular within Shiro’s fanbase, but no one had yet made the link between him and her. She knew that would change if the internet got hold of any old photos of her brother, but she was content with no one knowing they were related.

     Pidge was jolted out of reflecting on her brother’s trouble-making tendencies with a slam of the front door. Lance walked into the room, paused to shrug off his jacket, and flopped onto the sofa, directly on top of Keith’s lap.

     “Heeeey, Pidge. Heeeey Lulu.” He murmured, shooting them lazy finger guns. Keith looked down at him sympathetically. “I’m finally free! You guys wanna do this then?” He stood up suddenly and busied himself with setting up the camera.

     Pidge helped Keith fiddle with the ring light for a few minutes, before settling on the sofa to one side of Lance. Allura sat to the other side of the Cuban, and Keith stood just out of frame. Keith switched on the camera, giving them a quick thumbs up.

 

“Heya fellas, and welcome back to my channel!” Lance started, flashing a grin. “Today I have not one, but two guests. Would you like to introduce yourselves, guys?” He said.

     “No.” Pidge grunted, and Allura snorted. “I’m Pidge, one third of the Garrison Trio, one half of Pallura and better than you.”

     “I’m Princess Allura of Altea, the other half of Pallura and also better than you.” Allura said. She hesitated. “And really gay.”

     “And I am third wheeling to the max today!” Lance said. Pidge looked at Keith, who stuck his tongue out at his fiancé. Lance, maturely, avoided looking at the other man, fighting back laughter.

     “Third wheeling my ass, we’re the worst couple I’ve ever met.” Keith hissed, and the floodgates opened. Lance struggled to regain his composure for a few minutes whilst Pidge and Allura laughed beside him.

     “ _Anyway,_ Keith, thanks for the extra work I’m going to have to do editing around this, why don’t we get on with the video?” He said. They settled down again.

     “So, tell me, Lance, what are we doing today?” Pidge asked.

     “That sounded so unenthusiastic, but I’m going to pretend you’re actually excited; we’re going to be doing each other’s makeup!” He said with a flourish.

     “Lance, I’m the only one here that can’t actually do makeup.” Pidge deadpanned.

    “Did I mention we’ll be blindfolded? Because we’ll be blindfolded.”

     “I hate you.”

     “I hate you too.”

 

\--

 

**Lance McSAME @LNCMCLN tweeted** :

In hindsight this was a terrible idea @tech_pigeon @princessallura

**YouTube.com: The blindfolded makeup challenge ft. PALLURA**

**Gay Royalty @prince_lotor tweeted:**

I’m not saying it’s true but it’s true

**YouTube.com: LNCMCLN has a boyfriend compilation**

**|  
Nyma @lances_eyelash replied:**

Lance: looks behind the camera once

The Internet: OMG SECRET BOYFRIEND???1!!!

**|**

**IRL mermaid @mer_plax replied:**

It’s totally Kogane

**  
Hunk Garrett @hunkalicious tweeted:**

Had Lance and friends over for dinner and can I just say I thought the concept of an emo phase was restricted to the ages of 11-15. I was wrong.

**|**

**Axca play despacito @axcalotl replied:**

Which of the crew is still in their emo phase?

**|**

**Hunk Garrett @hunkalicious replied:**

An offline guy, I’m afraid. Known fondly within the right circles as “mullet” or “Shiro’s little brother”

 

\--

**SQUAD**

**axcalotl:** Holy shit you guys Hunk replied to my tweet

 

**axcalotl:** crying

 

**ezoronline:** luckyyy I never get a reply

 

**prince_lotor** : remember when Lance liked my Instagram post

 

**prince_lotor** : I freaked out

 

**xx_zeth_xx:** didn’t you frame it?

**prince_lotor:** stfu Zethrid don’t judge the way I live

 

**prince_lotor:** … yea I framed it

**\--**

For the squad, the next few weeks were uneventful. They kept a close eye on Kogane, but there was disappointingly little evidence to back up their suspicions, so it drifted from their minds, to be replaced with the stress of due dates and the excitement of an upcoming youtube convention they had all managed to snag tickets for.

     That was until one Wednesday, when Mr Kogane walked into his Physics class wearing a rainbow tank top. To his credit, he looked more than a little uncomfortable, and it was certainly a step away from the black clothes he usually wore.

     “Morning, class. First of all, I should probably address the elephant in the room. My outfit. All I’m going to tell you is that my boyfriend has a very particular sense of humour and I have a competitive streak.” He said in a resigned voice.

     A few sniggers. Lotor met Nyma’s eye from across the classroom.

     The door burst open, and the headmaster walked in. Everyone stiffened, but Kogane didn’t seem phased. Lotor didn’t understand how Kogane was the only one immune to Dr. Wimbleton-Smythe’s intimidating nature. As far as he knew, teachers and students alike were terrified of the man.

     Dr. Smythe stalked into the room, head held high. Kogane gave the man a wave and cracked a small smile. Dr. Smythe looked the teacher up and down, before sighing. “Care to explain this, Kogane?” He said, his Altean accent defined.

     “My fiancé thinks it’s funny, so he dared me. I can’t say no to him.” He explained.

     “Fair enough. I know that boy well, reminds me of myself at a young age. Tell him I say hello!” Dr. Smythe said, grinning. He glanced around the classroom, and walked out of the room again, leaving everyone to breathe a simultaneous sigh of relief. Lotor looked around the room for Nyma and Zethrid. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

     Kogane’s mysterious fiancé knew Dr. Smythe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's such a short one but there should be more soon (And maybe some character-specific one shots?) 
> 
> Any and all suggestions are appreciated <3


End file.
